


A Midsummers Night

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Lucretia's Pining but it gets confusing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights Myles!! I hope you like it!

_ June third, Day 12 of the IPRE.  _

_ As I’ve said before this will be my personal account of this trip. Today was mostly just loading my notebooks into my room. Apparently, I am sharing a room with the  _ _ attractive _ _ Elven woman named Lup. Her twin brother, Taako, seemed upset at this course of action. I suppose I should talk to him? Maybe? I do not want him being bitter at me for the entirety of this trip. The other members have also made their own unique impressions. Magnus Burnsides, has his priorities sorted, namely dogs are fairly high on his priorities. Merle Highchurch has proven… unique. Davenport is more than capable to wrangle everyone on this trip. An excellent pilot and the best captain in this institution. And Barry Bluejeans… Dear God and I thought Lup was hot. _

Barry nervously walked down the hall an arm full of scientific supplies that he was loading onto the ship. They still had yet to name it; Davenport was calling a meeting for that later today. He nearly ran into someone as he walked through the door. 

“Oh, sorry.” He set down the box, it clanked as the bottles bumped into each other. In front of him was a dark-skinned woman with long white hair. She had a blue mark on her face, probably from the ink on her hand. She had a notebook in her grip and was holding it tightly. And she was the most beautiful woman Barry had ever seen. Barry mentally smacked himself. Barry that’s a bad idea, you have to live with her for two months without it being awkward. Abort mission, cadet.  His conscience sounded like Davenport. 

“Barold, right?” Barry did a double take at this. 

“U-Uh, what?” he stammered, confused. 

“Barold. That’s what the pretty- the elf girl called you.” Barry smirked. 

“Glad you think she’s attractive too. I thought it was just me.” He shook his head, “But no, it’s just Barry, actually. My name is Barry Bluejeans. And you are?”

“Gods she’s so hot.” The woman deadpanned, and Barry snickered. “I’m Lucretia.” Barry waited, but she never elaborated. 

“Okay then.” He shrugged. “You’re the biographer, right?” 

“That’s me.” Lucretia smiled nervously, clinging to the notebook. 

“What do you think of the team?” Barry asked curiously. 

“I trust Davenport’s judgment, but I also don’t see the need for this many wizards, let alone two cooks?” Lucretia seemed to be a calculating thinker. “It’s going to make for a very short story if we get attacked.” She muttered that last part quietly, but Barry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Taako’s practically an expert in transmutation, and Lup’s evocation is masterful,” Barry explained. “I’m sure that will make up for however short of a story we’ll have.” He studied the notebook curiously. “You already started writing about us?” Lucretia tensed and nodded. 

“I want to make sure it’s as accurate as possible.” 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Barry nodded understandingly. “Do you have a favorite thing to write about?” he asked, trying to make conversation. Lucretia seemed shocked that he was actually making an effort. 

“I like…” She hesitated, unsure how to put it, “Backstories? I guess?” She looked mildly embarrassed to use this term. “I like learning about people’s history, their different experiences and how those experiences shaped them as people.” 

“Ah, so you’re pretty introspective… but for, like, other people,” Barry summed up and Lucretia smirked. 

“You could say that. Yeah.” 

“Cadets Lucretia and Barry, please report to the meeting room.” 

“Oh right. We’re naming the ship today,” Lucretia muttered, and she took off, opening her notebook and scribbling in it as she ran. 

“Damn,” Barry muttered, shocked, before taking off after her. 

 

Lucretia and Barry were the first people to show up to Davenport’s meeting. Davenport seemed thoroughly disappointed in the rest of the crew. 

“Where are the others?” Lucretia asked curiously. 

“I’m here!” Merle protested looking away from the plant on the windowsill. 

“We aren’t sure where the twins and Magnus are.” Davenport sighed. 

“Here!” Taako shouted, kicking open the door dramatically. 

“And queer,” Lup winked, leaning over her brother’s shoulder. 

“Take your seats. Have you seen Magnus?” Davenport gestured to the table. Lucretia took a seat next to Lup, and Barry sat on the opposite side of Lucretia. Taako gave Davenport a mischievous grin. 

“Not at all, my dude.” 

“Haven’t seen him,” Lup waved her hand dismissively. Barry noticed Lucretia describe the twins as ‘They both wore shit-eating grins on their face’ and he couldn’t help but snicker at this. Lucretia cracked a smile but didn’t say anything. They waited a few minutes before Davenport sighed, 

“Perhaps we should just start the meeting without-“ The door slammed open and Magnus tripped into the room, panting heavily.

“SORRY I’M LATE THERE WAS A DOG PARK!” he shouted, and Lucretia flinched at the loud noise. The twin elves lost their shit. 

“Mags- Mango- Mangus,” Taako said between his laughs, “I- I fucking- fuck, dude, you are amazing.” 

“Ahem,” Davenport coughed as Magnus took his seat next to Taako. “Shall we get started?” Barry watched as the group discussed what they should call the ship. Davenport didn’t bring much to the table, but he kept denying the names they suggested. 

“Spinnaker?” Barry suggested. 

“The flying spinnaker?” Merle added, and Davenport looked tempted but shook his head. 

“No- no, dude, flying spinnaker would be great. Because we could just- like, someone could come forward and be like- ‘You mean like a flying boat?’ Exactly BYE!” Taako chuckled and Lup giggled. 

“Sky launcher- Sky- Star-“ Barry heard Lucretia mutter. “Star blaster?” Lup’s ears pricked up, and she stood up at the same time as everyone else. 

“STARBLASTER,” The entire table shouted at the same time. Lucretia seemed shocked, but she couldn’t keep the grin off of her face. 

 

The day of the launch Barry showed up late. Lucretia hadn’t seen him at the bar the night before, and she was mildly concerned by the slight bruise on his arm. 

“Everything okay?” she asked gently, still writing in her notebook. 

“Yeah, spent the night with my mom and my grandfather showed up.” He didn’t sound upset, but he clenched his fists as he walked onto the ship with her. Lucretia made note of this and glanced up at him. He smiled at her as if hoping to distract her from the bruise. “So what’d I miss?” 

“Oh.” Lucretia flipped back a few pages. She technically didn’t need to, but she wanted to relay the information accurately. “Lup and Taako won some shoes, Magnus got into a fight because of me and Merle got a cut on his forehead because he was trying to stop the fight.” She kept her voice flat and unemotional but Barry studied her. 

“Look, I’ve seen Magnus on campus. Him getting into a fight is not your fault.” 

“A guy started yelling at me and he stepped in for me,” Lucretia replied deadpan. “I was writing in my notebook.” 

“Oh.” Barry stopped, unsure how to argue. “Well, it’s that guy’s fault, then.” 

“Barry,” Lucretia interrupted, “I’m not upset about it. This isn’t the first time I’ve started fights because of my writing.” She looked almost sad. Barry took a deep breath. 

“You like learning about history, right?” Barry asked, and Lucretia looked up, her eyes alight with curiosity. “Well, do I got a boring old story for you,” he offered as the ship began to take off. They made their way to the captain’s quarters, where the others were watching their plane get smaller and- 

“I’d like- Oh my god.” She covered her mouth at the sight of the black… thing moving towards their planet. Barry turned quickly to Davenport. 

“Captain!” 

“I see it I see it!” Davenport muttered urgently. “This is Captain Davenport to home base, do you read!?” There was nothing but a haunting static. “Captain Davenport to home base, do you read me??” No response. The blackness seemed to take notice of them, however. “Hang on!” Davenport shouted, taking evasive maneuvers to get as far away from the blackness as possible. 

“Davenport!” Lup and Lucretia protested. 

“We can’t help them if we’re dead!” Davenport responded spinning the wheel to dodge a tendril. 

 

And then they were being torn apart. Hundreds and thousands of nerves being pulled apart and stitched back together and it was AWFUL. The minute Lucretia could move again, she fell to the ground shaking. Nothing... NOTHING she had ever dealt with, no shitty parents, rotten brother, cranky relatives, bullies from school. Nothing compared to the amount of pain that was.

“Lucretia?” Barry asked concerned but Lup had already separated herself from Taako to help the girl. 

“Hey. Hey, Luce. You okay?” 

“I-I” Lucretia coughed and pushed herself to her feet. “Yes. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Barry asked, moving to her other side. 

“I’m fine,” Lucretia repeated, and Davenport nodded solemnly.

“Let’s go back,” he said after a moment. “Hang on” 

 

There was no success. Nothing they did could get them back. They were stuck on this plane. It was Taako and Lup who suggested they try and figure out “what the deal with this plane is” Barry volunteered to accompany them in an attempt to get to know the locals. Which they later found out was all animals. There were no humanoids on this Plane. Lucretia stayed on the ship with Magnus, even after Merle and Davenport went off in search of the light. She sat with her notebooks and waited for Barry and the Twins to return and tell her their findings. Magnus in his bored mood would occasionally pop in on her. Screaming “MAGNUS” before making small talk with her. During one of these chats, he revealed he was actually terrified of spiders. This was revealed mostly because one had landed on her notebook and when he crept up on her his shout turned into a scream halfway through. 

“MAG-AH FUCK KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!” He scrambled backward, tripping over a pile of books, and landing on the floor with a thud. Lucretia watched him, shocked. She reached down and scooped up the spider making her way towards the large man cowering on the floor. 

“This little guy?” She raised an eyebrow, barely keeping a smirk away. 

“Y-yes, Lucretia, don’t you dare,” Magnus started, sliding towards the door. Lucretia slowly followed, carefully holding the spider. The little guy was scared and she’d never actually drop him, but Magnus didn’t need to know that. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I think a certain jump scaring boy would deserve a kiss from this-“

“What are you doing?” One of the twins asked leaning in the doorway. In Lucretia’s distraction, Magnus scrambled behind her. 

“Lup, save me!”

“Look you two lovebirds are adorable and all, but.” They picked the spider out of Lucretia’s hand and turned towards Magnus. “I think someone snores a bit too much.” Lucretia realized that the elf was actually, Taako and she could barely contain her laughter as he approached the fighter.

“We-we aren’t lovebirds.” Magnus for a brief moment looked more disgusted than scared. “That’d be like you and Taako dating!” 

“Ew.” Taako’s ears flipped back in disgust, and Magnus took that moment to run out the doorway. And right into Lup and Barry. 

“HOLD HIM STILL LUP!” Taako shouted, moving forward. Lucretia realized his plan and snatched the spider away with a quick Mage Hand, taking the spider back away from the elf. 

“Heck yeah, nice magic there. Lulu.” Lup smiled, blocking Magnus from exiting. 

“Lucretia, gimme that bug.” Taako crept towards her.

“I-it’s not a bug,” Lucretia insisted, holding it close. “Spiders are arachnids.” Barry seemed impressed at that comment. 

“Tomato, tamato - gimme that prank ingredient!” Taako jumped at her, and she ducked behind Magnus, who yelled, arching his back and running into Taako as she ran out to the main deck and down onto land. 

“Where’d she go?” Taako helped, crawling out onto the deck, closely followed by Lup and Barry. Lucretia snuck behind a tree and carefully released the spider onto a tree. It glanced back at her before crawling onto the tree and scrambling away. 

“Hey, Lulu!” Lup appeared behind her, and Lucretia yelped in shock and smacked her head on the tree. “Oh shit, sorry, Luce. You okay?” Lucretia rubbed her head and nodded. “Where’s the spider?” 

“I let him go,” Lucretia shrugged, feeling the blush tinge her cheeks. “I didn’t want Taako to hurt him.” Lup studied her and Lucretia blushed harder. “It’s silly, I know, they’re just little-“

“No, no, it’s cute,” Lup decided. “That’s actually really adorable.”  Lucretia smiled sheepishly and Lup grinned at her. “How’s the ship been holding up?” She leaned around the tree, watching Taako lean over the ship’s railing, absolutely bombing his perception check. Barry was watching them intently, but he didn’t move. He didn’t want to reveal their location to Taako. 

“I think Magnus is getting bored,” Lucretia admitted, leaning over to see Magnus lifting Taako up to get a better view. 

“Yeah? Has he broken anything yet?” 

“He took apart Davenport and Merle’s beds.” 

“Aren’t they in different rooms?” 

“Yeah, like I said. Bored.” Taako wobbled on Magnus’s shoulders.

“He’s gonna drop him,” Lup mused. 

“Fifteen bucks says Magnus throws him within five minutes,” Lucretia said, having picked up on Magnus’s antics already. 

“I’ll take that. Magnus is too nice to throw him,” Lup grinned.

“What are we doing?” a voice whispered.

“Betting on how long Magnus can handle Taako standing on him like that,” Lup said, unfazed by the sudden appearance. 

“Ten minutes,” Davenport put in, and Merle let out a laugh. 

“I’m going for Lucretia’s bet of five minutes. Magnus is nice and all but he also knows that-“ Taako went flying “Taako knows Levitate.” 

“FOUND YOU!” Taako shouted, and Lucretia laughed. Lup couldn’t stop staring. Lucretia laughed with her whole body, from her eyes down to her feet. Her knees bent in and she leaned forward laughing, her eyes closed tight with joy. Lup felt her face flush and she turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

Year Cycle 9 July. 

_ Barry hasn’t been handling the Twins’ deaths well. No one has really. But it’s been three months and I’ve barely seen him out of his room. I’m starting to get worried. Magnus joined him in the room yesterday morning and no one has seen either of them since. Davenport found the light a week ago and the locals supplied us with enough food to last the rest of the year. Unfortunately, Merle is the only one who tried to make an attempt at cooking after the twins left and well… putting it gently, he’s the worst cook on this ship. I’d prefer Magnus’s burnt gingerbread cookies. _

 

“Barry.” Lucretia slipped into the room where Barry was leaning over the Light of Creation studying intently. He hadn’t come out to eat. Granted, Lucretia knew she wasn’t the best cook, but she still tried her best. The twins had died earlier in the year, sacrificing themselves to get the Light. “Barry, you have to eat.” Magnus was sleeping on the floor. No one was doing well with the silence that the twins left behind. 

“I’m busy,” Barry responded, and Lucretia sighed, walking forward. What would Lup do in this situation? Lup certainly wouldn’t allow Barry to starve himself. Lucretia placed a hand on Barry’s hand, pulling his attention away from the light. 

“Barry,” she whispered, “I miss her too. But she wouldn’t want us to starve.” Barry studied her before nodding. 

“Come on. You can help me burn whatever Merle’s trying to cook and actually make something edible.” Lucretia joked, and Barry cracked a smile.

“I can make semi-decent pancakes?” he offered, and Lucretia smiled, leading him into the kitchen. Merle was dumping a burnt… something onto a plate. 

“Okay, Merle. Out. We’re cooking now.” Barry waved his hand.

“The zombie man lives,” Merle joked, and Barry gave him a look. 

“Out,” Barry repeated, and Merle chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He dumped his food into the trash. “Try to make something edible, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Barry waved his hand before reaching into the cupboard. Lucretia stood awkwardly, unsure if she should stay. “Hey, you wanna get the flour out?” Barry asked, looking down at her. 

“Oh! I thought-“ 

“Lup always said cooking was never a job to do alone,” Barry joked, his voice cracking halfway through. 

“H-Hey.” Lucretia reached up and ran over to his side. She hesitated, unsure how to improve his mood. Her eyes landed on the butter Merle had thoroughly melted, and she glanced back over at Barry. “Hold still,” she ordered, and Barry froze. 

“Why? Is there another spider?” 

“Something like that.” Lucretia grabbed the butter plate and the melted grease shook in the plate. Barry made eye contact with her and seemed to catch wind of her plans. 

“Luce- Lucretia don’t you-“ She dumped the plate on him. For a brief moment of shock, Lucretia’s heart stopped at the thought of her making the situation worse. But then he started laughing. “Oh it’s on now,” Barry laughed, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing the flour. “Are you afraid?” 

“Barry Bluejeans, you are literally the least intimidating person on this boat.” 

“Even compared to Cap’nport and Merle?” 

“Especially compared to them,” Lucretia laughed, and Barry gasped in false offense. He reached in and threw a handful of flour into her face. “Hey!” Lucretia laughed in protest. She ran around and grabbed the milk, shoving it into his free hand to stop further assault of flour. 

“Oh, that’s just cheating!” Barry protested. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Lucretia quoted, winking at Barry as she pulled out a bowl for the pancake mix. “Gimme the flour for a moment.” She freed the flour container from his grasp and took a few cups into the bowl. 

“Love?” Barry said after a moment, and Lucretia tensed, unsure how to cover up her slip up. 

“I-It’s just a saying you know?” Lucretia smiled back at him.

“Oh.” Barry almost sounded disappointed. “Careful, that’s a little much.” He snatched the flour cup from her. 

“R-Right,” Lucretia stammered, shaking her head. “Sorry, I guess I’m just out of it.” 

“That’s okay.” He tipped the cup over her head, sending more flour down her shirt. “We’re all a little out of it without the twins.” He laughed at her shocked expression. 

“Oh.” She brushed the flour off of her shirt. “Barold Bluejeans, you get back here.” She marched after him as he laughed, running away from her. 

“Lucretia-” He stopped, realizing he had no idea what her last name was. He cast teleport and added a few more ingredients to the bowl. “What is your last name, anyway?” 

“Nunya,” Lucretia deadpanned.

“Lucretia Nunya?” Barry asked, starting to stir the pancake mix. 

“Yup. As in Nunya business,” Lucretia responded, heaving herself up onto the table and taking a seat. 

“You know, for the biographer, you sure keep a lot of secrets,” Barry pointed out, and Lucretia shrugged. 

“My job is to tell other people’s stories.” 

“Yeah, well, you’re part of the story now, right?” Barry asked, starting a fire on the stove. Lucretia blinked, shocked. She hadn’t thought about it like that. 

“I-I guess.” She leaned forward. 

“So. Last name?” Barry asked pouring the mix into the pan. Lucretia hesitated. 

“Grimaldis,” she whispered, and Barry sputtered. 

“Wait. As in that dude, Lup was ranting about at the press conference?” he asked, unable to keep back his grin. 

“I’m not exactly proud of my family, okay?” She winced at the thought of her brother. “But yeah, that’s my brother.” 

“Hey, me neither. My real name is Sildar Hallwinter,” Barry admitted, taking a seat next to her. “I was named after my grandfather on my Dad’s side.” 

“So, Barry?” Lucretia frowned, confused. 

“A name I’d prefer to keep, honestly.” 

“Barry Bluejeans,” Lucretia smirked. “You’d prefer Barry Bluejeans?” 

“Yeah. No one knows me from my Grandpa’s name, Lup gave it to me, and besides, it suits me, don’t you think?” He patted his blue jeans with a smirk. Lucretia chuckled, and Barry watched her. 

“That’s cute, Barry,” Lucretia admitted, flashing him one of her rare smiles. Barry felt his face flush and he turned back to his pan. 

“Just like you,” Lucretia muttered to herself before standing up and walking to wake Magnus. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Cycle 21, August first. _

_ I’ve almost finished the painting, I’m actually really proud of how it’s turning out. It’s nice to see everyone so happy. Taako has been teaching Barry how to swim, which is just as cute as it sounds. I was surprised Barry told Taako, let alone asked him to teach him how to swim. Barry barely confessed the fact to me during one of our moments of hanging out.  _

_ It’s starting to get difficult trying to pick apart my feelings for Barry and my feelings for Lup. They’re practically the same. _

 

“Damn, she looks good in that outfit,” Lucretia breathed, watching Lup wrestle with Magnus in the water. She let out a yelp as the man threw her deeper into the ocean. Taako laughed until he got shoved over by Merle. Barry walked upstairs, looking uncomfortable. 

“Lucretia, I’m in love with Lup.” Lucretia chuckled at this. 

“Join the club, Barry.” She smiled back at the boy. 

“No. Like, I’m really in love with her,” Barry repeated and Lucretia stood up. 

“Seriously?” 

“I didn’t even realize until I was talking with Taako yesterday and I just… God, Lucretia, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Tell her,” Lucretia said, keeping her voice flat. If there was one thing she was good at, it was hiding her emotions. “She’d be lucky to have you.” 

“I don’t know, Luce.” Barry pushed his glasses back up nervously. “I mean, she’s just so amazing. I mean. How would I even start?” 

“Just… say it?” Lucretia stood up and held eye contact with him. “I love you and I have for a long time. I realize this might make things weird, but I can’t keep it a secret anymore. Maybe you want to spend some time with me? Alone?” Barry’s eyes lit up and Lucretia felt her chest rise with hope. 

“That’d be perfect, Lucretia.” A stabbing feeling went through her chest and she stood up walking away. “Lucretia?” 

“Sorry, I just… I’m working on something and I want it to be perfect,” Lucretia said closing the door behind her as she walked into her room. She took a brief moment, making sure Barry wasn’t listening, before breaking into sobs. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Cycle 47 July 15th, _

_ I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I love Barry, I really do. I would love to spend every day with him. But I also love Lup? But he loves Lup and it’s so very obvious the feeling is mutual. So I’m left alone… again. I wonder if Taako can help me find a spell to suppress feelings.  I’m sick of this pain in my chest. Being stabbed hurt less than this.  _

 

Lup threw her sheet music across the room, screaming in frustration. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucretia asked, amused, as she looked up from her notebook. 

“I can’t get the notes right,” Lup whined, leaning back on top of Lucretia’s bed. “Barry already has all his notes set up, and I’m just… falling behind.” Lucretia laughed, amused, walking over to where the sheet music had landed. 

“You were falling behind when he fell in love with you.” She handed the notes to her. “In my opinion, this is simply payback.” She tried and failed to keep the bitter jealousy out of her voice. “You’re a little late with the falling in love with him, don’t you think?” Lup blinked, shocked, by the venom in the statement. It took her a moment to realize it. 

“Lucretia?” Lup took a seat beside Lucretia. “Are you… jealous?” Lucretia stopped and covered her mouth. 

“Oh, my gods. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that- I just meant that it took you a really long time to realize how in love Barry was with you and-“

“Oh, my gods you are!” Lup squealed, laughing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, that’s rude.”

“I’m not jealous, Lup!” Lucretia protested and Lup sputtered. 

“Honey, you are so green you match the grass.” 

“No, I-“ she struggled unsure how to find the words to explain. How she was head over heels for both Lup and Barry. How she couldn’t just make up her mind because the minute she thought she had made a decision the other one did something and sent her back into the confusing mess. Instead of explaining all of that to Lup, she kissed her. Lup’s eyes widened in shock and her ears flicked up, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she leaned into it, flicked her ears back, and pulled Lucretia closer. There was an awkward coughing noise and Lucretia finally got a handle on the reins, pulling away from Lup. In the doorway stood Barry, who looked both heartbroken and confused. 

“Oh- n-no, Barry, this isn’t what-“ Lucretia felt her eyes water. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t- I-“ she stood up and ran past him. She just needed to get away. Far away. Somewhere she could just hide for a few weeks and finish her paintings. She felt her body run but her head was a million miles away. She felt her body stop, the door to a room closed. Her chest ached, she didn’t know where she was and she probably ruined any chance she had at staying friends with Barry. Oh god they probably hated her. She just pushed herself on Lup, and Barry- Oh gods Barry had seen her. She slammed back into her body and suddenly found it hard to catch her breath. Her breathing quickened and she gripped someone’s shirt trying hard to stop the room from swimming. 

“Luce?” Magnus was holding her shoulders looking worried, “Lucretia breath. I need you to take a deep breath.” She gripped his shirt trying to form words. Nothing but a squeak came out and she shook her head. 

“Shit Lulu that’s not how you do breathing” Taako leaned over Magnus’s shoulder and jumped down in front of her. He cast a spell and a blue glowing light slowly grew to the size of Magnus’s head before slowly shrinking down to the size of a grape. “Come on follow the stupid light” Taako prompted and Lucretia focused on the light breathing in as it grew and breathing out as it shrunk. She kept up with this until she leaned into Magnus sobbing harshly. The room no longer spun, and she could breathe just fine. But that didn’t erase everything that had just happened. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep but she must have because she woke up with Magnus and Taako lying around her on top of Magnus’s bed. 

“Oh you’re awake” Magnus set the piece of wood down. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ve uh…” Lucretia bit her lip her voice cracking. “I’ve been better.” 

“So who hurt my Lucy-loo?” Taako mumbled placing his head on her stomach. “Come on Bubleh spill.” Lucretia studied him, he looked so much like his sister. It was almost unbearable. 

“I-” She started crying again. “Oh, gods taako I’m so sorry.” Taako sat up cocking his head to one side. He was very clearly confused. 

“What are you sorry for Lucretia?” Magnus asked and Lucretia sniffled taking a deep breath before explaining everything to her best friends. How she had kissed lup, how she was in love with both lup and barry, and how she had probably just ruined her friendship with both of them in one swift move.

“Oh so you’re looking for something polyamorous,” Magnus said matter of factly. Lucretia blinked at him confused. “You want a relationship with both barry and Lup. Together. They’re dating each other, but you want to date them both without stopping them. It's kinda like a triangle of a relationship. you and Lup would both love Barry, you and Barry would both love Lup, and Barry and Lup would both love you.” He shrugged, “My parents did it.” 

“You’re parents were polyamorous?” Taako looked shocked at this revelation. 

“Two dad’s and a mom, baby.” Magnus winked. “Double the dad jokes.” 

“This suddenly explains so much about you.” Taako rolled over onto his back. 

“That’s great and all guys but I still have the dilemma of Lup and Barry probably hating me?” Lucretia kept her voice deadpan but she was cracking a smile. 

“Well. I sincerely doubt my sister hates you. But if you want I can take your spot in her room for a while and you can stay in here with sir-snores-a-lot.” Taako offered and Lucretia contemplated this. 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Nah bubbleh, Lulu needs some Taako™ wisdom for a while. I’m sure this will blow over sooner than you think.” 

 

Lucretia spent the rest of the Cycle with Magnus. Slowly encouraging him on the duck, insisting that he not peek at her painting. She wanted it to be a surprise when she showed everyone the paintings. She still wanted it to be a surprise when she was standing off to the side of the stage clinging the painting tightly. 

“Hey” Barry walked up to her and she flinched  _ nonononononono _ “Look I know you’ve been avoiding us and I’m not going to bother you I just wanted to say Good luck” He smiled at her, almost sadly. “I’m sure it’s a beautiful painting.” They sat in awkward silence before Barry took a deep breath. “Right sorry for b-” Lucretia heard her name called and grabbed Barry’s shirt before pulling him into a kiss and running onto stage clenching her eyes shut as she places the Painting on the pedestal and pulls the cover off of it revealing the heavily detailed painting of the marketplace back on their homeworld. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lup and barry staring at her their emotions unreadable. Davenport and Merle seemed thoroughly impressed, Taako gave her a thumbs up and Magnus… Magnus was crying, the big softy. 

Barry and Lups presentation was the most beautiful thing Lucretia had ever heard. All of their love was poured directly into this performance. Lucretia could feel it, how much they genuinely cared. She couldn’t stop the tears of both relief and jealousy from flowing. Relief that she didn’t ruin their love for each other with her own feelings, and jealousy burning her chest at the realization they would never love her the way she so desperately wanted them to.  She watched them run off together afterward unable to stop the silent tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Cycle 68 Jun- No.  _

_ No, I can’t do this again I can’t I can’t I can’t Ican’tIcan’tIcan’tIcantIcantIcant _

 

“What are they doing to them?” Magnus asked worriedly, pacing. The Guards had taken Lup, Barry, and Davenport with them. 

“Who knows” Merle watched Magnus fidget nervously. Lucretia was sitting with her back to the wall trying hard not to show how panicked she was. They had gotten caught trying to steal the light and no one on this plane spoke a language they could understand so they couldn’t explain the situation. She noticed Taako drawing something in a ten-foot circle on the very end of the cell. This world must have crime be rare if they’re dungeon is just one big empty cell. Either that or they deal with the crime- No, Lucretia didn’t want to think about that. 

“We should have learned the language first.” Magnus grit his teeth “They think we’re going to hurt them.” 

Taako walked backward into Lucretia who let out a small yelp. 

“Oh. Sorry, bubbleh didn’t see you there” He finished whatever he was working on and stood up dusting himself off. “Lulu, would you do the honors of standing in my fancy ass circle here?” He offered her his hand to help her up and she shakily took it. 

“W-What is it?” 

“Our escape plan” Taako winked at her. “But let’s just do one at a time just in case.” He escorted her to the center of the circle. Magnus stopped pacing and glanced up. 

“What are you doing?” Taako held up his hand and begun the spell. “I just need a minute” he whispered and Lucretia watched in awe as the chalk lines he had drawn on the ground slowly began to glow. First dimly, but then brighter, and brighter, until she was blinded. 

Someone shouted something in a language Lucretia couldn’t understand and Taakos ears flicked up. He didn’t stop the spell but Magnus let out a scream of warning and Lucretia watched in horror as a giant crossbow bolt sprouted from the elves chest right as he finished the spell and the room disappeared. The room melted and then rebuilt itself up into Taakos bedroom on the ship. Lucretia fell The the floor and vomited. 

“No, nonononononononono” she started sobbing wiping her lip as she stood up shakily. “I can’t do this again!” She reached down trying to decipher how to use the spell to no avail “I-I NO!” She screamed throwing Taako’s piles of clothes across the room. “Take me back! Let me help them!” Her voice cracked and she let out harsh racking sobs as she curled up on the floor. She didn’t want to move. She had no urge to move the ship, regardless of the danger outside the ship walls. Her friends were gone, Dead or dying, and she was left alone. Again. She lay there for what seemed like ages. She barely noticed when fisher floated into the room and curled up in her arms. 

  
  


Barry and Lup appeared thousands of feet in the air before falling down towards the forest that they both recognized as the place where they had hidden the Starblaster.

“AH SHIT!” Lup screamed, “I fucked up the placement!”  

“No shit babe!” Barry cast slow fall on himself and Lup gripping her arm tightly as they lowered into the trees. A fireball blasted over their heads and Barry released the spell letting them tumble through the forest. 

“Go go go go!” He detangled himself from her once they hit the ground ignoring the pain. 

“Yup yup yup” Lup muttered scrambling to her feet as they sprinted for the star blaster. They heard the screams of chasing soldiers coming after them. 

“How did they find us?!?” Barry shouted as he heaved Lup up onto the deck before she reached down with a levitate to help him up. 

“Dunno don’t care!” Lup tugged him down to dodge a ray of frost. “We gotta get out of here though. Now.” She sent a fireball back in the direction of their attackers as Barry ran for the wheel. 

  
  


Lucretia let Fisher wrap a few tentacles around her arm as she stopped crying and sat on the floor on her knees trying to calm down. She needed to figure out a plan. She had done this before, she could do this. First, let's stand up and- suddenly the ship lurched at an angle and LAUNCHED forward with reckless speed. She let out a terrified scream Sending her flying backward into Taako’s dresser with a thud.  She let out another scream as Taako’s other dresser started sliding towards her. 

 

Lup let out a loud laugh as the ship launched forward at barry’s slightest gesture. She heard the items in their rooms below deck thud as they slid around. Then there was a loud scream and Lups ears flicked up as she glanced over at Barry. 

“Stowaway?” He mouthed at her in a questioning look.

“I’ll go check it out” She winked drawing her wand as she jumped around the corner and down the stairs. She flicked her ears forward as she crept down the hallway unsure where the scream had come from. A voice groaned from Taako’s room before soft sobbing started. Lup kicked down the door pointing the wand straight at Lucretia who was pinned underneath her brothers spare dresser. Fisher was tugging on the dresser as Lucretia leaned over it sobbing.

“Luce?” Lup lowered her wand shocked. Lucretia sat up quickly and throwing the nearest object in the direction of the noise. The nearest object just happened to be one of Taako’s shoes. Lup dodged with ease and moved to help Lucretia out from underneath the dresser. 

“I- You- you’re alive?” 

“Yup,” Lup groaned heaving the Dresser back. “What the hell does he put in these things?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m nailing everything to the walls after this” Lucretia joked as fisher pulled her back from underneath the dresser. 

“How did you get out?” Lup released the dresser letting it thud to the ground. 

“You know levitate could have probably worked on that right?” Lucretia chuckled breathlessly at Lup’s panting form. Lup’s ears flicked up as she had the same realization and Lucretia couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Lups face. 

“It’s good to see you” Lup smiled at her and Lucretia bit her tongue, god was she cute. “How’d you get away? Is taako here somewhere?” Lucretia’s face fell and Lup’s ears flicked down. “Oh. Well. We’ll see them next year.” She stood up rubbing her arm. Lucretia could see her shaking and holding back tears. “Barry’s upstairs flying the ship if you want to come up and join us?” 

“Oh okay.” Lucretia realized with mild discomfort that she would have to spend the next year on the ship with the two people she kissed with no explanation. She followed Lup out from below deck and Barry glanced over the wheel to wave down at them. 

“Lucretia!” The pure joy in his voice caused Lucretia to tear up. “You’re alive!” He passed the wheel over to Lup to tackle her in a hug. 

“H-Hi” Lucretia didn’t hug him back. She had to force herself to look at her feet to stop herself from kissing him. This was going to be a long year. 

 

“Luce?” Barry gently knocked on the door slowly opening it. 

“Oh.” Lucretia looked up from her notebook, she was rewriting the day's activities. Anything to give her a chance to stop thinking about how much she loved them both. And how much she wanted them. How much they loved each other- “Hello Barry.” How much she wasn’t allowed to love them. “Can I help you?”

“So.. we still haven’t talked about the kiss.” He leaned in the doorway… blocking her exit. He’s smarter than she took him for. “You kissed Lup… And then you kissed me.” He doesn’t sound mad but that doesn’t stop Lucretia’s panic. The hole in her paper is flooding with black ink as her hand shakes. “Lucretia… can you please tell me what’s going on?” the dam breaks. 

“I don’t know! I just know I love you both and it’s killing me!” Lucretia starts crying and Barry stands up shocked. “God the closest thing I know how to explain it came from Magnus. He explained it as polyamory? We’ve had a few more conversations with it but the best thing I got is it’s not normal and I know you and lup are so in love and I don’t ever. EVER want to get in between that but I can’t help it! I can’t stop loving you guys and it’s pure torture!” She started wiping her tears trying to stop crying with no success. She didn’t notice Lup peek out from behind Barry curiously. “I just…” Lucretia sniffled taking a deep breath closing her eyes. “I love you barry. I want you. But I also love and want Lup. And it’s pure- Mppf!” Lup grabbed Lucretia’s face and kissed her. She pulled away slowly and only for breath. 

“We’ve talked with Magnus Lucretia.” Lup laughed, “I love you, and Barry loves you. We both love you, Lucretia. It’s okay!”  Lucretia almost thought she was dreaming. She turned to barry trying desperately to fight off the rising feeling of hope. He leaned down and kissed her gently. 

“Lucretia. Grimaldis” Lup’s ears flicked up at that name, “Would you please date Lup and I?” 

“Oh, gods please” Lucretia starts crying again. “Please please-” Lup puts a finger to her lips and pulls her face really close. 

“No hold on shut up. Your last name. Is fucking. GRIMALDIS!?!” 

 


End file.
